Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'entrate
Summary When people first began applying for the Phase Studies on the Friedrich and John site (around April 24 - 27), some people received an email from T titled Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'entrate. Transcript greetings, this isn't a safe line, but i have nothing to lose. i am unable to mass email from my encryption based provider, so i am sending out this email from this mass mail client. god knows if its the right thing to do. probably not, but i am desperate. i have been working under strict isolation on a compound, a substance myself and my friends found just over thirty years ago. at first i thought i was given an opportunity of a lifetime to work on the fungi, an offer i couldn't refuse. then the weeks turned into months, the months into years, and now here we are over three decades later and i am a total prisoner to science. finally, after many requests denied, i have been given a site with a terminal, via a strict intranet that disables nearly all coms with the outside world but does allow me to talk to test subjects. ie.. you. i'm guessing you came through the fake *arg call for participants training video* my ex-employers posted onto youtube? well, despite its simplicity, it seems to have worked, we have you enrolled now. my current study requires people like yourself to engage with it, and, more importantly (and most urgent) i require people like you to help get this study underway. i need you to be my connection with the outside world. f&j pharma are not to be messed with, so please watch your coms back to me. you guys have done great to find the trial. I can still see lots of others coming in and picking the wrong trials so well done figuring that out. the others will require guidance, but it is important that we don't just flood the trial with the wrong type of applicants. i have been given a link to a discussion forum. this will take you to a team on the trial who are currently the best informed. their team discord server : https://discord.gg/hWNvXqh they know what to do and it is best that all new trialists head there. please group yourselves into teams corresponding with blood types, ideally the negatives should be the leaders, the positives the problem solvers, the neutrals the eyes and ears - that isn't a hard and fast rule, it will just make matters easier later down the line. when forming groups be sure to have a central location where everyone can talk share ideas and new-comers can be brought up to speed, and welcomed. once the trials start f&j will be in touch, either me (officially), or one of the others. when that happens the study will officially begin. unfortunately i must lay low, especially after sending out this email, heat needs to cool down this side, or i will be taken off the trial. I will find a way to contact as many of you as i can in a week or so. I hope that by that time we will be ready to begin the tests. the team at the group know what to do, and will instruct. i can't wait to see how this compound effects our first batch of human test subjects! we are all going to change the world. stay safe. t 5 Chome-53-70 Jingūmae tokyo, 150-8925 Japan Notes Meaning of subject line - ---- Follow up emails included